Recliner chairs are seating units that are movable between an upright position, in which the backrest of the chair is disposed generally vertically and the chair seat is disposed generally horizontally and above the chair base, and one or more reclined positions, in which these elements of the chair and others, such as a footrest, move to one or more positions that effectively accommodate an occupant who wishes to stretch out in the chair and relax. The movement of a chair between its upright and reclined positions is generally controlled by a pair of linkages, or mechanisms, each of which comprises a series of pivotally interconnected links. Each mechanism is attached to the chair and directs the movement of the different chair elements to the desired positions.
Recliner chairs often include a device for actuating the chair to move from the upright position to a reclined position. Actuating devices, which are connected with the reclining mechanism, can take different configurations. For example, some chairs, particularly models developed some time ago, include a handle and an axle projecting from the outer portion of one armrest that is connected directly to one of the reclining mechanisms. Rotation of the handle about the axle transmits to the mechanism the torque necessary to move the sections of the chair to one of its reclined positions. Although handle-operated mechanisms have been included on recliner chairs for years, some consumers object to the appearance of a chair having a handle on the outside surface of an armrest. In addition, in protruding outwardly from the armrest, the handle is an obstacle that can be snagged by the clothing of the occupant or struck by a passing child or pet.
In response to consumer dissatisfaction, recliner chairs were developed that have an actuation trigger located within a recess in the lateral portion of the armrest. An example of such a mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,720 to Hatfield. The Hatfield mechanism includes upright panel, or trigger, that resides within a housing placed in the armrest recess. The panel is connected with a finger which is pivotally connected to the internal surface of the housing. The free end of the finger is attached to one end of a sheathed cable, the opposite end of which is attached to a release latch located on one of the reclining mechanisms. Pulling the trigger outwardly from the housing causes the cable to slide within the sheath and thereby pull on the release latch with sufficient force to cause it to unlock, which action enables the chair, directed by the reclining mechanisms, to move to a reclined position. One shortcoming of this device is that the mechanical leverage provided by the small panel can be somewhat less than that provided by a handle, so its use may be restricted to certain mechanism configurations that require relatively little force to unlock the release mechanism. Also, the housing and trigger are generally rather small, and some occupants, particularly those with long fingernails or physical impairments of the hand, such as arthritis, may find the trigger difficult to operate.
Furniture retailers are generally aware of the consumer perceptions of both the trigger- and handle-actuated mechanisms. Because consumers do not overwhelmingly favor either actuation mechanism type, retailers are faced with the choice of either stocking two recliners of identical style but with different actuation mechanisms or stocking only chairs with one mechanism type and risking lost sales to consumers that disfavor the selected mechanism, neither of which is an attractive choice.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an actuator mechanism configuration that is attractive to and operable by consumers that prefer either a trigger-actuated or a handle-actuated mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an actuator mechanism that can be converted between a trigger-actuated mechanism and a handle-actuated mechanism at a furniture retailer's showroom or even at a consumer's home.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a mechanism that can be used with recliner chair mechanisms that are currently available.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a mechanism that does not negatively impact the design or style of a recliner chair to which it is attached.